Beauty and the Magma Wolf part one the werewolf
by Wolf Princess Jade
Summary: A werewolf named Akainu met a widow named Jade, but Teach tries to love her but she refuses. Together the two will love each other. M for blood, gore, profanity, and other mature stuff
1. Prologue the beginning

A baby boy wrapped in a blanket cried that he was alone two hunters were about to kill him but two wolves growled at them as they ran away. The Black wolf named Hiei picked up the baby and they going to the cave.

"What did you brought?" Asked Morro the dark wolf goddess.

"There was a baby. His parents was killed from those hunters." Replied Hiei.

"He'll be a great alpha and able to find a perfect mating partner. His name will be Sakazuki Akainu" Replied Moro as she picked up that baby, watching her son fell asleep and her family fell asleep too.

As the child grew Akainu was trained by his clan the Okami Clan

Ten year old Akainu about to battle Darcia.

"Begin." Replied Morro as the two began to fight in hand combat and Akainu defeated Darcia.

"Very good my sons, you trained very well." Replied Morro as she got up from her seat and the two left.

They are the werewolves part human and wolf who will attack hunters


	2. Chapter 1 Princess Nico Jade

Next ten years In a large castle where the forest and village was at. Nico Jade a beautiful princess lived with her Grandfather Garp, brothers and sister named Luffy, Ace and Sabo

Four weeks passed when her husband Kuzan Aokiji died she became depressed but she was happy she has a family. In a village she was walking with She wanted someone to love but Teach wanted her to him but she refuses. How can a girl love someone who will be her life forever..

Jade was reading a book and Teach came near but she walked away from him. Teach is still not giving up.


	3. Chapter 2 Wolf encounters the princess

A wolf with brown eyes and Black fur named Akainu he was raised by morro and became the wolf Prince. He saw a beautiful eighteen year old girl walking by. Akainu approached her scaring the girl but he didn't attack do he licked her hand. Jade petted him his fur is soft and rich, she never encountered with a wolf. Jade decided to bring Akainu home with her.

Seeing the creature that he didn't bite her or torn her into pieces. Akainu decided that the Princess would be chosen as his wife and bare his pups.


	4. Chapter 3 Teach

Jade wearing a beautiful dress with Akainu by her side walking to the village.

Looking at the market place grabbing food, Akainu helped her. She saw Hina, Tashigi, Nami and Boa Hancock saw her and her new pet.

"He is so cute." Replied Hina as she petted Akainu.

"His name is Sakazuki Akainu." Answered Jade as Teach came in.

"Teach I told you I'm not your type." Replied Jade as Teach grabs then Akainu began to growl.

"Let go of me." Replied Jade as Akainu attacked Teach and bite his hand.

"Teach if you do that again I'll have Akainu torn you into piece." Replied Jade as Teach ran away. As her friends hugged her pet wolf and Jade too.

"Thank you Sakazuki." Called Jade as she kissed him in head.


	5. Chapter 4 Love

Jade was asleep on her bed, Akainu transformed himself into a human. Naked Akainu got on top of Jade and kisses her head. Jade woke up seeing him.

"Sakazuki?" Called Jade as Akainu looked at her beautiful eyes.

"Jade I loved you since we first met, Jade." Replied Akainu as he kissed her in the lips. His hands took off her nightgown and underwear off, dropping them on the floor, and massages her small breasts. His mouth nippled her neck and sucked her nipples as Jade moaned. He trailed down to her legs, spreading her legs apart, kissing her legs and smelling the juices from her core.

"You smell good." Replied Akainu as licked her vagina walls and clitoris. Jade moaned louder seeing her lover licking her vagina. He flicked her clitoris with his tongue causing her to moan louder as her juices spilled all over his mouth. He wiped all the juices off and inserts his penis inside of Jade, she wrapped her arms around his back as he thrusted into her until they broke their climax.

"Sakazuki." Moaned Jade as his seed spilled into her womb, he pulls himself out laying on the bed, putting cover on them and grabbing Jade laying her head on his chest.

"Jade I love you." Replied Akainu as Jade looked at him and kissed him too.

"And I love you too." Replied Jade as they both went into sleep.


	6. Chapter 5 Mating Ritual

Jade woke up and seeing her lover sleeping. Akainu was so adorable when he is in his wolf form but in his human form he is so handsome. Akainu woke up and hugged her.

"Jade, tonight I want to show you something." Replied Akainu.

"Okay." Replied Jade as Akainu smiles and kissed her.

At midnight Jade wearing her black dress and Cloak riding on her Black Arabian horse named Beauty. She followed Akainu in his wolf form to a cave. She got off, following him and her horse to. They saw a light towards ahead was a village of were creatures.

"Morro Grimmjow this is my mate Nico Jade." Replied Akainu.

"The mating ritual of yours started now so everyone will be asleep by the time when you mate." Replied Morro as the were people went to sleep.

In the beautiful garden where the blue full moon is at. Both met at the garden where the garden bed, and hedges of beautiful roses is at. Their clothes on ground both laid on the garden bed naked and kissed. Akainu went to her breasts and taking her nipples in his mouth sucking on them as Jade moaned while he was massaging her breasts. The werewolf went down to her legs, spreading them apart and began licking and fingering her vagina as the girl moaned louder.

"Sakazuki." Moaned Jade as Akainu played with her clitoris with his tongue then licking her vaginal walls. She knew that she can't hold it much longer remembering that her husband Aokiji doing the same thing to her. Jade moaned louder as her sweet smelling juices spilled all over her vagina and in Akainu's mouth. Akainu licked all the juices spilled on her vagina and wiping off the juices on his mouth. Jade made him sat on the garden bed while she kissed his lips, her fingers touching his chest and abs. She took his penis and licked the tip as he groaned. The girl put it inside her mouth and began to bobble her head until he cummed in her mouth, she took it out of her mouth. Akainu is now on top while she is on the bottom, he inserts his penis inside her vagina and thrusts into her. Jade wrapped her arms around his back and moaned. They switched positions now Akainu is on the bottom while she is on top and Jade rode on him while Akainu watched her small breasts bouncing up and down as she moaned louder and Akainu too.

Until Akainu released his semen inside of her filling her vagina up and her juices covered his penis, Jade pulled herself out of his throbbing penis, seeing her vagina and legs covered in Akainu's creamy semen and her sweet smelling vagina juices and lays herself on her lover's chest as the human girl and her werewolf lover driftly fell asleep after their mating ritual.


	7. Chapter 6 Teach has a Plan

he two woke up seeing it is morning.

"Sakazuki, is it true that your a werewolf?" Asked Jade.

"Yes Jade If I propose to you will you be my wife and mate." Replied Akainu as Jade got up holding the covers on chest.

"Yes I will I would not love Teach but only you." Replied Jade as Akainu smiles and kissed her.

The two headed to the castle so they can be with Jade's family. Meanwhile Teach and Bungee looked at the girl and her Werewolf lover.

"Is that the wolf you have been bitten by? Asked Bungee as Teach showed the teeth marks on his right arm.

"Yes and I have a plan." Answered Teach as he laughed evilly


	8. Chapter 9 Bath

Akainu now in his wolf form seeing Jade in knight armor with her horse Beauty. She came up seeing him.

"Sakazuki I have you meet my family please this is important." Replied Jade as they went to the family room.

"Guys I'm enganged with a werewolf." Replied Jade.

"What!" Replied the family

"A werewolf?" Asked Garp

"Werewolves are People who have human forms and wolf forms. They chose their mate and bare their babies are called pups. They have five forms. Plus it can be killed by a silver bullet but if it ate the devil fruit power the combined with seastone.

"Wooow!" Replied Luffy and Ace.

"Can we?" Asked Luffy.

"Yes I guess so Sakazuki please keep my granddaughter safe and loved her husband Aokiji died 2 months ago from cancer." Replied Garp.

"I will" replied Akainu

At night Akainu in his wolf form is outside hunting for deer and caught one then sniffing that somebody is coming. Bungee grabs the werewolf and teach comes out.

"Well well Akainu, i'm going to skin you." Replied Teach taking out his knife and going to killing. Then howling came then the two stopped.

"What is that?" Asked Teach as a pack of werewolves attacked them and Akainu went back to Jade's castle.


	9. Chapter 10 The Werewolf and his Beauty

Akainu is in Jade's bedroom as he formed back to his human form, hearing that Jade is taking a shower, so went in there and joined with her. Jade turned around kissing him, grabbing the shampooer and washes his hair with her hands.

"That fell good when you are doing it Jade." Purred Akainu as Jade washes his body and He did the same thing to her. Akainu picked Jade up after their shower, laying her on her bed and kissing her. The werewolf takes one of her nipples, sucking on them and massaging her breasts with his hands as the girl moaned in pleasure. Akainu spreaded her legs apart, began to lick to vagina with his tongue as Jade moaned louder.

"Your taste it so addicting." Replied Akainu as he continued to eat her satisfied pussy. The werewolf licked her vagina lips, and flicking clitoris.

"Ahh Sakazuki." Moaned Jade as Akainu stilling playing with her clit until her juices spilled. He cleaned her juices up and kisses her. Jade went down to his penis, licking the tip and sucking on the length. The werewolf groans as the girl bobbles her head and releases his semen in her mouth. She took out his penis but it squirted some cum on her face and breasts. Jade continued to lick all of his dripping seed until it stopped.

She layed on the bed on her back as Akainu inserts his penis inside her vagina, kissing her lips, cleaning all his semen on her face and breasts, licking then biting her neck with his canine fangs and drinking her tasty blood as began to thrust into her. Jade moaned as her fingernails raked his back, blood began to drip out of his back. She pounced on him now he is now on a bottom while she is on top, while blood still dripping on her neck, kissing her werewolf lover and tasting her blood on his mouth.

The girl began to rode on his throbbing penis in her soaking vagina, the werewolf watches her small breasts bouncing, the sweat dripping on their skin, the blood and her erotic juices that they can smell. The two is almost to their climax until they both releases their juices. His seed filled her womb and her juices spilled on his length as Jade pulls out her dripping vagina out of Akainu's throbbing penis. Her thighs and her vagina covered in semen and juices by their erotic sexual intercorse they had. She lays herself on his chest, as Akainu drank the rest of her blood up until the bleeding stooped, putting the covers on them and putting his tattooed arm around her waist. The girl and her werewolf lover went to sleep.


	10. chapter 11 law's words

Jade woke up seeing Akainu and getting dress to her blue dress. She went outside seeing Rose.

"Hey Rose." Replied Jade

"So where is your wolf?" Asked Rose.

"He is sleeping and doing fine with me." Answered Jade as Wolf Akainu came out seeing them.

"Hey Sakazuki." Replied Jade as the wolf came near her friend.

"You can pet him he does not bite." Replied Jade as Rose petted his head as he licked her hand.

"Adorable aren't you a good doggy yes you are." Replied Rose as Akainu licked her face and wagging his tail like a dog.

"Jade he is cool that you have a wolf." Replied Rose.

"Thank you." Replied Jade as they went to the village.

The two and the wolf were having fun by playing Akainu. The wolf rolled in the grass as the two rubbed his stomach. Then Akainu got up and growled at someone.

"What is it Akainu?" Asked Rose.

"He is sensing danger." Answered Jade as they see Law.

"Oh hey Law." Replied Jade.

"Akainu it's my friend Law." Replied Jade as Akainu stopped growling at him.

"Cool dog you have there so I need to tell you something there is someone who is trying to take your dog." Warned Law.

"Who?" Asked Jade.

"I don't know but don't worry if someone stole your dog I will put the person in jail for that." Replied Law.

"Thanks." Replied Jade as they went to Jade's castle.


	11. Chapter 12 slave

Wolf Akainu was sleeping in the bed with Jade. Suddenly a noise came as Akainu and heard downstairs. The wolf sees a person.

"Hello nice doggy." Replied a voice as Akainu growled.

"What the hell are you!" Growled Akainu.

"Oh someone." Answered a voice.

"Then got out of here before I tear you into pieces." Replied Akainu as he pounced on the person as he was tranquilized. The person was dragging the Wolf out was Bungree.

Akainu woke up in a cage seeing a sea stone collar around his neck.

"Where am I?" Asked Akainu as he saw a Celestial dragon named Shalilua.

"Oh your awake." Replied Shalilua as the guards pulls him out. One put the chain leash on him.

"Okay do that I told you to do my mutt." Replied Shalilua.

Outside Law, Luffy, Ace, Lucci and Rose sees a Celestial dragon Shalilua walking by with her pet wolf.

"Now attack a person." Commanded Shalilua as Akainu didn't listen to her.

"Stupid dog." Replied Shalilua as she kicked him in the stomach as he pounced on her biting her in the arm.

"Argh it hurts!" Screamed Shalilua as the guards tranquilized h by a tranquilized gun.

"That's it we'll put that dog down It's problaby dangerous." Replied Shalilua as they went to the their home.

"Guys I think I know who's dog is that." Replied Law.

"Why is that?" Asked Luffy.

"That has to be Sakazuki Akainu." Answered Lucci.

"We have to get him out of there before he gets killed. I went to see Jade and she was crying." Replied Rose.

"We'll do it tonight " replied Law.

At night Law, Zoro, Luffy, Rose, Lucci and Ace is at the home of Shalilua hiding in the bushes and the tree

"Okay what is our plan Law?" Asked Lucci.

"Here is our plan Rose would distract the guards to get them over here. Ace will get knock them out. We'll be disguised as the guards heading in the house to get Akainu out of there. So that is our plan." Replied Law as they shooked their heads.

"Okay go." Replied Law as Rose went to the house. The guards saw and they chase her following her to the bushes and tree. The guards are knocked out while they put on their clothes. Heading the home going downstairs to the cell room and seeing Akainu in a cage. He was covered in blood because of the wounds on him what Shalilua did to him. Law got the keys to unlock the cage and the sea stone collar on his neck.

"Thanks guys." Replied Akainu as they were shocked.

"You can talk?" Asked Luffy.

"Yes we have to get out of here before it's too late." Answered Akainu as they ran out of the cell room and leaving the house. Until lights turns on seeing Shalilua and her guards.

"Well well if it's Law and his friends now hand over that dog then I will spare you." Replied Shalilua.

"No that wolf belongs to Princess Jade the granddaughter of king Monkey D Garp." Answered Lucci.

"Kill them." Replied Shalilua as the guards charges at them. Law uses shambles on them and uses bombs on them. Ace uses fire on the guards, Lucci uses finger pistol, Luffy uses gum gum jet pistol on them too and Rose uses her powers on them.

"Impossible ." replied Shalilua as she aims her gun at Rise. Rose sees that she shoots at her but Akainu shields her and got shoot in the shoulder. Blood spilled on his foot while he is still standing.

"Impossible." Replied the celestial dragon.

"The bullet you aimed at me was not silver, I'm sick of you tormenting me and you doing to those poor slaves." Replied Akainu as he pounces on her, tearing her throat and killing her. The wounded wolf looks at them.

"Wow that was awesome." Replied Rose.

"We need to treat you so let's get out of here." Replied Law as they leaved the home of the celestial dragon.

At Jade's castle

Jade was crying in her bedroom and sees her friends at the door.

"Jade there is someone who is here with." Replied Law.

"What is it?" Asked Jade as they moved and seeing Akainu covered in bandages due to the wounds on his body.

"Sakazuki!" Called Jade as Akainu jumped on the bed and hugs him.

"Thank you guys." Replied Jade.

"No problem at all princess." Replied Law.

"I appicerate that you guys came." Replied Akainu.

"You're welcome." replied Rose as they that Akainu is reunited with Jade.


	12. Chapter 13 Chewtoy

Jade is outside the garden of with Shanks, Luffy, Rose and Buggy. Akainu was bored and sees Buggy. So He pounces on him as the clown screamed. Her friends looked at Akainu using him as a chew toy. Shanks and Luffy laughed.

"Wow I didn't speck that Buggy's power can be used as a chew toy." Replied Rose as she laughs with them.

"Guys stop laughing get this wolf off of me!' Screamed Buggy as Rose got up and tries to pull him out but Akainu growled.

"Sakazuki no put him down." Obeyed Jade as Akainu puts Buggy down.

"Thank you." Replied Buggy as they still giggle that he was used as a chew toy.

"Quit it!" Screamed Buggy as Akainu smirked that he did it.

"I'm outta a here I already got used a chew toy." Replied Buggy as he walked away as they 're still laughing.


	13. Chapter 14 Memories

Akainu was laying on the floor sleeping, in Jade's bedroom. He woke up, yawning and getting up. The wolf went to see Sabo as he saw him in his bedroom.

"Oh hey Akainu." Replied Sabo.

"Hello Sabo Can I talk to you for a moment?" Asked Akainu.

"Sure." Answered Sabo as the wolf jumped on his bed.

"So what do you want to ask me about?" Asked Sabo.

"Jade's past and became a princess." Answered Akainu.

"Well good question it started a ten years ago, Jade had a family, but Jade and her older sister Robin had survived from the plague but their parents died from it. Due to that their life which is hard, Garp the grandfather of Luffy and Ace took them in and raise the two as his granddaughters. Years passed Jade was wedded to a man named Aokiji but he caught a rare disease which is cancer. She been depressed but a man named Teach tries to marry her but Garp refuses him to marry his Granddaughter, he thinned about that Jade will be re married to a man that loves her and protects her including baring her children. So tell me about yours Sakazuki" Answered Sabo.

"Well about twenty years my parents were werewolves, and had me as a pup, but they were in running away because of the hunters. They wanted us to be killed, my father attacks them but got shot by them, and my mother was hiding in the forest with me, but they found her and killed her. I was left the hunters were about killed but suddenly the pack of wolves attacked them and killing them. They took me in and I was raised by Morro the wolf goddess. Years later I met a vampire named Azula, who is the daughter of the vampire king named Ozai. We kept our relationship a secret. I was their slave and had those silver and sea stonr collar on my neck preventing to form into a werewolf. I told Azula that if I leave that place she come with me but she wanted to stay here. I told her that I be kept here like some kind of a caged animal. I saved her from the wargs which are part wolf and part hyenas, when I formed into a werewolf. I was prisoned with the others, I saw Zuko who is her older prince came to see. He thanked me that I saved his sister, and hands me a key to the collar. Zuko told me, if I know where is his mother is at. I told him that Ursula is at our village and she is alive. If you want to come with me I be happy too. So Zuko had made a plan that he be coming with. So it worked but Ozai found out about my relationship with his Daughter, he was angered, I was about to rescue but Zuko who drank the antidote now human with his mother told me it's dangerous and he know it's trap. I didn't listen so when I got there after Azula battled her father told her to let me be alive because she was carrying my child that is inside her womb. Ozai was angered so he decided to execute his daughter. I was chained and she was too. They opened the ceiling revealing the sunlight and killed her with the child that is inside of her womb. I sad and angered that I lose both of them. Grabbing the necklace that Azula wore and the battle went into rage, I killed Ozai and it was over." Answered Akainu.

"Wow that was intense." Replied Sabo.

"Do you think Jade loves me even as a werewolf?" Asked Akainu.

"Sakazuki, Jade loves and I know Garp will let you to marry his Granddaughter." Answered Sabo.

"Really" replied Akainu.

"Yes you cared and protected her from Teach so you deceive it." Answered Sabo as he hugged the werewolf.

"And she always love you." Replied Sabo.


	14. Chapter 15 Battle

At night Jade, Law, Zoro, Ace, Luffy, Sabo, Sanji, Byakuya, Hiei, Rose and Ichigo and wearing armor riding on their horses and Akainu in his wolf form. They followed Akainu to a forest as Teach, Bungress, and his pet creatures that are Fennirs.

"They are heading to the forest we'll follow them. Release them" Replied Teach as Bugress releases the Fennirs and they followed them.

Meanwhile Jade, her three and friends stopped at the village where all the corpses and blood spilled.

"Are you sure this is the place where you found the Fennirs?" Asked Zoro.

"Yes my scent call smell them. This place where they use to kill the people. Answered Akainu as he sense something coming.

"They're here." Replied Akainu as the Fennirs surrounded them, scaring the horses and sees Teach.

"Teach." Called Jade.

"Ah my Beautiful Jade it is lovely to see you." Replied Teach.

"What the Hell are you doing here?" Asked Ace.

"Oh I wanted to marry your sister because I desired when I first saw her when she became a princess." Answered Teach.

"Teach, Garp tells you manys times that you can't marry his granddaughter." Replied Law.

"We can't hand you to her." Added Hiei.

"Guys let me, Teach, I'm already with someone, that is a werewolf." Replied Jade as Teach was angered that she fell in love with Akainu.

"Get that wolf!" Screamed Teach as the Fennirs attacks them group.

Zoro got out his Katanas slicing the Fennirs. Rose using her bow and shooting her winds arrows at them. Hiei slicing them with his fire sword. Sanji using his leg and kicking them. Ace and Sabo using their fire powers at them. Luffy uses his gomo gomo powers at them. Ichigo and Byakuya Banki on them. Jade slicing and decapitating them with her sword. Akainu still in his wolf form and using his magma powers at them. The Fennirs have ended up dead or ran away from them.

Teach was left now.

"Stop this is the battle between me and him." Replied Akainu as Teach releases his dark powers on him but the werewolf dodges.

"You took my beautiful Jade from me." Replied Teach as he looks around

"She loves me instead you." Replied Akainu as he bites him on the shoulder. Teach stabs him in the hip as he yanked in pain. He shot the werewolf with bullets, wounding the werewolf. Akainu uses his magma powers on his chest as Teach screamed in pain.

"Teach Leave Jade alone, she is my mate and if you tried to go near her. I will kill you." Replied Akainu as Teach ran away. Her family and friends cheered for him. Akainu fell on the ground and turned back into his human form. Jade came over to him.

"Guy I need to cover him up." Replied Jade as Sabo takes out his black robe and handed to Jade. The Princess puts the robe on him because he was naked, she picks him up and holds up.

"Jade" called Akainu.

"You saved us." Replied Jade as she kissed him in the lips. Akainu embraced by it too. Her brothers and her friends smiled that Jade found her true love.

"Guys we have to go back to the castle and I'll treat his wounds." Replied Law as they nodded and headed to Garp's castle.


	15. Chapter 16 Akainu

Jade, her family and Friends at the living room while Law is treating Akainu's conditions. Law came out to see them.

"How is he?" Asked Jade.

"His conditions are badly and he is fine." Answered Law as Garp got up to see him. He went to Jade's bedroom, seeing him in bandages covering his waist, head, and arms. The king sat down seeing the werewolf.

"Sakazuki." Called Garp.

"Yes." Answered Akainu.

"You're proved yourself very well and you protected my granddaughter from them." Answered Garp.

"So I'm asking you that you can marry her." Replied Garp.

"Thank you." Replied Akainu as Garp left the Room.


	16. Chapter 17 Preparations

Literature / Fan Fiction / General Fiction

Akainu was happy that he is going to marry Jade. He sat on the porch wearing a black vest, Jeans, Boots and leather gloves. As Sabo came to see him.

"So Sakazuki, when you too are going to have kids?" Asked Sabo.

"I don't know it depends on me and Jade." Answered Akainu as he got up. Like the outfit that Ace, Sabo and Law chose for him


	17. Chapter 18 Jade

Jade was Hanging out with Rose, Robin, Nami and Boa Hancock for a wedding dress to wear. Looking at all the dresses, they don't match with her beauty except one wedding dress. She wore it and like it. And they brought it


	18. Chapter 19 wedding

Jade wearing her Beautiful white wedding dress, with Cloak, Circlet, Necklace and Finger loop Gloves. Garp took her hand at the wedding in the palace. Akainu wearing a black nice suit and seeing Jade in her beautiful wedding dress and she stopped where they are at.

"We gather here for a wedding between Wolf Akainu and Princess Jade." Announced Sengoku.

"Do you Sakazuki take Princess Jade to be your wife?" Asked Sengoku.

"I do." Answered Akainu.

"And do you Princess Jade take Sakazuki to your Husband?" Asked Sengoku.

"I do." Answered Jade.

"I proannounced you husband and wife you may kiss the bride." Replied Sengoku as The werewolf Kissed the princess as the crowd cheered and clapped. Law and Sabo smiled that Jade is happy to have someone


	19. Chapter 20 The Lovely Night

Jade is at her bedroom with her husband Akainu. It is beautiful at a shining moon of midnight. She began to took off her wedding cloak, dress, gloves, bra and even her panties. Akainu sees his wife, naked and wanted to have sex with him. So he took off his clothes too picked her up and putting her on the bed. The werewolf kissed the princess in the lips in a passion. He nipped her neck softly, went down to her small breasts and takes her delicious nipples in his mouth.

"Ahh." Moaned Jade as he nipped and sucked on them until they are harden. Akainu takes them out of his mouth, then went between her legs where her soaking vagina is at. He began to lick her sensitive part as she moaned loudly. The werewolf felt her hand on his head pressing him in, bucking her hip and her head in pleasure.

"Sakazuki." Moaned Jade as Akainu continued to lick her satisfied pussy by flicking her clit. He kept eating her for hours.

"Yes Jade cum for me." Replied Akainu as he licked her vagina until his wife released her juices. He cleaned all the juices, Jade pounces on him, kissing him, her fingers on his chest and licked the tip of his penis as he groaned. She put it in her whole mouth and bobbles her head until he came in her mouth. She tasted the semen in her mouth and took out. Now her laying on the bed and Akainu presses his penis inside her vagina as she moaned. He thrusted inside of her. She couldn't take so Jade decided to be on top. She thrusted inside of his throbbing penis in her soaking Vagina as Akainu watched her small breasts bouncing and her pussy sliding in and out. He felt that he was cum but it was too late. Akainu releases his semen inside her womb as she layed on his chest and covered in a blanket as they fell asleep.

At night Teach and Bugress met a man named Doflamingo.

"So werewolf then I'll do it." Replied Doflamingo as the guys laughed.

To be continued

End of Volume 1


End file.
